rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Elite (Group)
:For the Achievement of the same name, see: ''Elite'' (Achievement) Background Elite is the seventh category that the player will go through in Real Racing 3, just before Legend and just after Master. It starts with Speedrush TV Challenge, a special event that has since been a part of this category, and continues with the career series Vanguard Challenge and its two bonus series 12+ Cyl Slam and The Legend Continues. The next career series after this is GT1 Grand Tour with its two bonus series being High-Rev Rush and Global GT Clash. The next career series after this is the Lexus LFA Showcase Series with its only bonus series being 50 Years of 911. The next career series in this category is Ferrari Faceoff with its two bonus series being Battle Italia and International Power-Match. The last career series in this category is Supercars Championship with its six bonus series being Supercars: Altima Power Play, Supercars: Holden vs Ford, Exos Experience, Coupé de Grâce, Track Thrillers, Automotive Mastery, Road Masters, Grand Adventure and All-Out Attack Series: Speedrush TV Challenge.png|Speedrush TV Challenge|link=Speedrush TV Challenge Series Vanguard Challenge.png|Vanguard Challenge|link=Vanguard Challenge Series 12+ Cyl Slam.png|12+ Cyl Slam|link=12+ Cyl Slam Series The Legend Continues.png|The Legend Continues|link=The Legend Continues Series GT1 Grand Tour.png|GT1 Grand Tour|link=GT1 Grand Tour Series High-Rev Rush.png|High-Rev Rush|link=High-Rev Rush Series Global GT Clash.png|Global GT Clash|link=Global GT Clash Series Lexus LFA Showcase Series.png|Lexus LFA Showcase Series|link=Lexus LFA Showcase Series Series 50 Years of 911.png|50 Years of 911|link=50 Years of 911 Series Ferrari Faceoff.png|Ferrari Faceoff|link=Ferrari Faceoff Series Battle Italia.png|Battle Italia|link=Battle Italia Series International Power-Match.png|International Power-Match|link=International Power-Match Series Supercars Championship.png|Supercars Championship|link=Supercars Championship Series Supercars- Altima Power Play.png|Supercars: Altima Power Play|link=Supercars: Altima Power Play Series Supercars: Holden vs Ford.png|Supercars: Holden vs Ford|link=Supercars: Supercars: Holden vs Ford Series Exos Experience.png|Exos Experience|link=Exos Experience Series Coupé de Grâce.png|Coupé de Grâce|link=Coupé de Grâce Series Track Thrillers.png|Track Thrillers|link=Track Thrillers Series Automotive Mastery.png|Automotive Mastery|link=Automotive Mastery Series Road Masters.png|Road Masters|link=Road Masters Series Grand Adventure.png|Grand Adventure|link=Grand Adventure Series All-Out Attack.png|All-Out Attack|link=All-Out Attack Manufacturers and cars The player will come across 18 manufacturers: *Aston Martin *Audi *BMW *Bugatti *Chevrolet *Ferrari *Ford * HOLDEN *Jaguar *Lamborghini *Lexus *Lotus *Mercedes-Benz *McLaren *NISSAN *Pagani *Porsche *Shelby And across 49 cars: *Aston Martin Vantage GT3 *Audi R8 LMS ultra *Audi R8 V10 Spyder *BMW M3 GT2 ALMS *BMW Z4 GT3 *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *Chevrolet '69 Stingray 427 *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari F12berlinetta *Ferrari F12tdf *Ferrari F50 *Ferrari FF *Ford Falcon FG X *Ford GT FIA GT1 *Ford SHELBY GT350R *Ford Shelby GT350R R3 Spec *HOLDEN Commodore VF *Jaguar C-X75 *Jaguar F-Type SVR *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *Lamborghini HURACÁN LP 610-4 *Lamborghini HURACÁN R3 Spec *Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 *Lexus LFA *Lotus Type 125 *Mercedes-AMG GT3 *Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series *McLaren 570GT *McLaren 650S GT3 *McLaren 675LT *McLaren F1 *McLaren MP4-12C *NISSAN Altima *NISSAN JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 *NISSAN Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 *Pagani Huayra *Pagani Zonda F *Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) *Porsche 911 Carrera S *Porsche 911 GT2 (2003) *Porsche 911 RSR (2013) *Porsche 911 Targa (1974) *Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) *Porsche 918 RSR concept *Shelby '66 Cobra 427® Navigation Category:Career